marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Reno Browne, Hollywood's Greatest Cowgirl Vol 1 50
| Editor-in-Chief = Stan Lee | CoverArtist1 = | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Mystery At The Lazy-X Ranch! | Writer1_1 = | Penciler1_1 = Russ Heath | Inker1_1 = Russ Heath | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle2 = Scrapbook of the West: Bowie-Knife Ben | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Mario DeMarco | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** Bakerville | StoryTitle3 = The Betrayal of Stretch Wilson! | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Russ Heath | Inker3_1 = Russ Heath | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * 'Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle4 = When the Odds Are Even | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Typeset | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = The Vengeance of Lone Wolf! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Russ Heath | Inker5_1 = Russ Heath | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * 'Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle6 = Outlaw of the Range! | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Syd Shores | Inker6_1 = Syd Shores | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis6 = Black Fury was the outlaw leader of an outlaw herd who having seen a lone cowboy chasing wild horses alarmed his herd by hiding it in a narrow mountain pass and being chased by the cowboy so that the herd had been safe. Black Fury managed to escape from the cowboy but soon after he realized that the cowboy had been attacked by a puma and by pure instinct he ran to his aid managing to kill the puma and also obtaining the gratitude of the cowboy who left Black Fury free. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * A cougar Other Characters: * Unnamed cowboy 'Races and Species: * * * | StoryTitle7 = Scrapbook of the West: Jesse James | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Mario DeMarco | Inker7_1 = | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * 'Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle8 = Trapped by the Pecos Kid! | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = Russ Heath | Inker8_1 = Russ Heath | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * 'Races and Species: * * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}